A Dark Knight: To Our Deaths and Beyond
|next = }} "A Dark Knight: To Our Deaths and Beyond" is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of Gotham. It aired on April 19, 2018. Synopsis Gordon and Bullock try to figure out who the clever thief is behind the robberies of various bank branches in Gotham. Meanwhile, Barbara is put in danger, forcing Tabitha to recruit help.[https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/03/gotham-episode-419-to-our-deaths-and.html Gotham - Episode 4.19 - To Our Deaths and Beyond - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot Edward Nygma stages a series of robberies on several banks in the same night, and redistributes the wealth to the people of The Narrows. Oswald Cobblepot tells Nygma that Lee Thompkins is manipulating his feelings for her and is just using him. Nygma appears to agree and promises to include Cobblepot and Solomon Grundy in his next series of crimes which will end with the death of Lee Thompkins. However, he double crosses Cobblepot and Grundy and traps them in the bank vault, planning to use the grand gesture to make Lee fall in love with him. As the Gotham City Police Department arrive, Lee gives herself up to ensure Nygma's escape. Tabitha Galavan helps the renegade faction of the League of Shadows to resurrect Ra's al Ghul. Using Selina Kyle, Tabitha captures Bruce Wayne and his blood is used in a ritual to bring Ra's back to life. Ra's al Ghul is disappointed that Barbara Kean's ambition with the power of the Demon's Head is limited and moves to take the power back from her. After using the power to see the future death of Tabitha, Barbara willingly gives up the power to Ra's to save her life. Barbara and Tabitha reconcile, and the female League members continue to serve her. R'as al Ghul foresees a cataclysmic event that will soon devastate Gotham City. He decides to stay alive as the coming disaster will turn Bruce Wayne into a "Dark Knight." Trivia *The title refers to to the pledge of loyalty Lelia and the Sisters of the League give to Barbara Kean near the end of the episode. “We will follow you, to our deaths and beyond." *This episode has the overall theme of betrayal, as Riddler betrays Penguin and Lee, Selina betrays Bruce by leaving with Barbara, the Sisters of the League betrayed Ra's and the League of Shadows, Lee betrays Jim by lying to him and Barbara betrays Tabitha in an alternate timeline where she decided to keep the Demon's Head, whereon Galavan was killed by Ra's. *Ra's al Ghul references the events of No Man’s Land in his vision at the end of the episode. *Riddler, Penguin, Grundy and Lee robbing the bank may be a nod to the Golden Age of Comic Books where a large number of the villains' crimes involved bank robbery. *Although only in an alternate timeline, this marks the second time Barbara dies, with the first time being in "Heroes Rise: Heavydirtysoul". *Ra's al Ghul meets Tabitha Galavan and Selina Kyle. References Category:Season 4 Category:Ra's al Ghul Arc